


Бэкап

by madnessfk



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: классический данжен кроул, что могло пойти не так?





	Бэкап

Уже второй час как пальцы Деррика перестали гнуться. 

В предыдущей комнате с потолка на них попадали пауки. Там, где их крошечные челюсти вонзились в плоть, на ладони так и остались синеватые, слегка гноящиеся круглые следы. Они уже не болят — Эдна сказала, чувствительность должна вернуться через пару часов, но Деррик всё сжимает и разжимает пальцы и совсем ничего не чувствует.

Деррик устал. Деррик не помнит, как долго находится в этом подземелье.

— Если мы сейчас туда пойдём, мы все там поляжем, — говорит Эдна. Пару дней назад она ещё пыталась держать имидж мудрой жрицы, но усталость даёт о себе знать. Её длинные косы растрепаны, а на лице — кровь вперемешку с грязью. Эдна — маленькая женщина-хафлинг за сорок. Угрожающей она совсем не выглядит, но это не мешает ей десятую минуту спорить с Рурком.

Чёртов Рурк. Нет, он отличный парень, конечно, паладин Пейлора и всё такое, но чёртов, чёртов Рурк. Рурк закован в броню, которую пауки из предыдущей комнаты прокусить так и не смогли, и в общем-то чувствует себя неплохо. Рурку очень не нравится эта комната, потому что тут кровавые символы на стенах, и в любой другой ситуации Деррик бы с ним согласился.

Деррик вздыхает и сползает вниз по стене. Воздух кажется ему каким-то холодным и липким, что совсем не помогает подкатывающему к горлу кому оставаться на своём месте. Деррик не помнит, как долго находится в этом подземелье. Деррик помнит, как заходил сюда. Потом помнит, как заходил сюда снова. Какой-то из этих разов точно должен быть лихорадочным сном на холодном каменном полу комнаты, где всё хочет тебя убить. Деррик под прицелом арбалета не смог бы сказать, какой именно.

У Деррика нет божественной магии. У Деррика нет даже брони. У Деррика есть куча долгов, с которыми он в жизни бы не расплатился. Тогда в таверне предложение сходить исследовать это странное заброшенное подземелье казалось ему решением всех его проблем. В подземелье когда-то жил могущественный маг, конечно он оставил после себя гору сокровищ, ведь именно так работают могущественные маги. Маг также оставил после себя кучу всякого дерьма, защищающего сокровища от тех, кто хочет их забрать. Так что этой дружелюбной группе очень нужен был кто-то, кто умеет обезвреживать ловушки, а это умение было одним из тех немногих, что у Деррика есть.

— Мужик, ты чего там? — спрашивает Рурк. В его голосе даже звучит беспокойство, уоо, так мило с его стороны. Они с Эдной столько времени спорили, что звуки их голоса превратились в фоновый шум, и Деррик упустил тот момент, когда они замолчали.

— У меня одна ячейка, если что, — напоминает Эдна. Это на случай, если Деррик тут помирает от яда: она, конечно, его излечит, но очень хочет, чтобы он понимал, что к чему.

— Всё нормально, — отмахивается Деррик. — Просто устал.

Эдна молчит, но всем своим видом так и показывает, что она же говорила. Рурк тяжело вздыхает и сдаётся. 

— Ладно, — говорит он после очень-очень-очень долгой паузы. Потом он хлопает Деррика по плечу своей этой здоровущей ладонью, и Деррика почти припечатывает к полу. Рурк, должно быть, использовал какую-то целебную магию, потому что на несколько мгновений Деррик чувствует тепло там, где чужая рука касалась плеча. На мгновение от этого становится чуточку легче, но только на мгновение.

Деррик правда очень устал. Когда они раскладывают лагерь в углу зала, и Эдна садится на первый патруль, Деррик сразу же закапывается в одеяло. Он так и не засыпает, только проваливается в беспокойный полусон. Когда Деррик, услышав в таверне историю о дружелюбной группе, отправившейся на поиски сокровища в подземелье, пошёл за ними следом и отыскал среди холодного камня и мокрой темноты, с ними был ещё один человек. Парнишке было едва за двадцать, он всю жизнь учился боевым искусствам в храме и пару месяцев назад вышел в свет. Вчера Деррик наблюдал, как его съедает заживо огромная крыса-оборотень. С кишками, внутренностями и так далее, по классике. Деррик не может не думать о том, что будет следующим на очереди. Деррик пытается вспомнить лица мамы и папы, но они всё выскальзывают из памяти.

К тому моменту, как Рурк будит его для последней вахты, Деррик чувствует себя немного лучше. Эдна была права в одном: за ночь из углов этой комнаты так никто и не вылез. Деррик решает рассматривать это как плохой знак.

— Проверь на ловушки, — подсказывает Рурк, как будто Деррик и сам не знает, когда ему проверять на ловушки, а когда нет. Каменные плиты в полу, впрочем, кажутся просто каменными плитами в полу.

— Чисто, — отвечает Деррик. Он делает шаг вперёд, и последнее, что он успевает засечь — это короткая вспышка боли в области шеи. Несколько секунд он ещё жив, а потом уже нет.

— Чееел, — тянет Элли, глядя на его единицу на спас от смерти. В прошлый раз было девять. — Смени дайсы.

Майк ничего не это не говорит, но вообще-то дело конечно не в дайсах, а в том, что это олдскульная мясорубка. Тому, что происходит, он совершенно не удивлён. Питер, судя по всему, не удивлён тоже, потому что как только игра останавливается, он открывает Твиттер.

— Подождать тебя, пока ты сгенеришься? — спрашивает у него Том. Том ему явно сочувствует, но не настолько сильно, чтобы не заставлять создавать третьего персонажа за пять сессий. 

— Не, у меня готовый есть, — Майк роется в папке и протягивает Тому свежий, ещё не тронутый грифельными разводами после ластика лист. Том молчит немного, а потом хмурится.

— Это, типа, тот же самый рога, — говорит он наконец. Краем глаза Майк видит, как Элли начинает беззвучно смеяться. Ничего, Майк тоже над ней посмеётся когда-нибудь. Как только враги станут достаточно сильными, чтобы пробивать её КД.

— Ну он сдохнет скоро всё равно, ладно тебе, — отвечает он. Ошибку Криса, который притащился с трёхстраничной предысторией для монаха, который откинулся на второй сессии, Майкл повторять не намерен.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Том наконец. — Давай введём тебя по-быстрому, — он снова сверяется с листом. — Вер... Веррик, серьёзно?

Веррик не помнит, как долго находится в этом подземелье.


End file.
